Lost Little Katsudon
by ArtemisiaVin
Summary: *Spoilers up to episode 10* Mere days before the Grand Prix Final, Viktor awakens to find that his usually responsible student is missing. With social media as his ally, Viktor must find his lost little Katsudon before something... wild happens. Viktor/Yuri (and maybe some side action o.O)
1. LostLittleKatsudon

Chapter one: #Lost Little Katsudon

* * *

His phone buzzed.

Viktor jumped, reaching for the device instinctively as he finished pulling his shirt over his head.

"Allo, Yurio?"

Viktor grinned as a long string of expletives made their way into his ear. The boy really did have quite the mouth…

"...what do you want?" The teen finished bitingly.

Of course, the question sobered him instantly. Viktor turned to face the empty hotel room.

"Is Yuri with you?"

Yuri Plisetsky made a noise of disgust. "What would I be doing with that pig bastard? What, did you lose him already?" He paused for a moment, and the next thing the blonde said made the older man bristle.

"That coward probably just ran away like the little crybaby he is. At least he's smart enough to know when to quit. There's no way I'm letting that little piggy even place." He laughed. "Even if he did decide to show his face, he'd probably make it to dead last again-"

Viktor ended the call, pacing along the room as he contemplated where the other skater might be. Messaging Yurio to call him was obviously a mistake, but who else might know where Yuri was? He'd already gone down to Phichit's room to ask after him with no luck. He'd just closed his eyes for a moment… Well, he might have napped a bit longer than anticipated, but Yuri wasn't the type to just disappear without leaving some sort of message for him. To be honest, Viktor ran off without notice far more often.

Viktor plopped himself down onto the bed with a sigh. He knew Yuri was feeling nervous about the Grand Prix Final that was coming up in a few days, but he could have at least left him a note…

His phone lit up.

Viktor smiled, quickly unlocking his phone only to find a new notification. Slightly disappointed by the let down, he frowned and continued to view the notification…

Which happened to be a picture...

Of Yuri at a bar…

Dancing with Christophe Giacometti.

The room was vacated within seconds.


	2. CanadaNice

Chapter two: #Canada Nice

* * *

The bar was crowded.

Viktor frowned, squinting as he searched. The venue was dimly lit, and the music flowing through the establishment made it increasingly difficult to focus. Really, it wasn't as if he didn't trust Yuri, he just trusted Chris more. Well, trusted in his sex drive, that is… The man simply enjoyed uncomplicated pleasure wherever he could find it.

The frown deepened. If that light creeping blush on Yuri's face in the picture was of any indication, than the dark haired skater had had far too much to drink already, and Viktor knew first hand what sort of trouble his little Katsudon could get into while intoxicated, especially if egged on by the most erotic skater in competition. At best, the two of them would find somewhere to crash for the night and one little skater would get the scolding of a lifetime. At worst…

Viktor cringed, instantly regretting his nap all over again.

"Saw my post, eh?"

Viktor spun, coming face to face with the one and only, self-proclaimed King of Figure Skating.

"Where is he?"

Jean-Jacques Leroy beamed down at his one time rival, his fiancee clutching possessively to his arm as a swarm of women began to take notice of the confrontation.

"Cutting straight to the chase, eh?" J.J. laughed obnoxiously, taking obvious pleasure in the leverage he had over the Russian skater. J.J. pulled away from the throng, stopping within a hand-span away from Viktor. He nodded his head slightly off to the left, eyes locked. "You know how Chris gets. For the pipsqueak's sake, you might want to do something soon."

Again, Viktor was off without a second thought.


	3. WarmingUp

Chapter three: #WarmingUp

* * *

Standing before him was an angel.

Or, more accurately, most definitely a devil in disguise, with that look on his pure face…

Viktor shook his head, clearing his throat as he slowly took in the sights before him. Chris was clearly in his element, moving around the dance floor as if it were his own personal property. Or bedroom, to be precise. The overt sensuality evident in his movements was staggering, and the growing audience around him was either enraptured, or participating. This included his precious student.

Yuri was, quite literally, a physical force to be reckoned with. Under the influence of alcohol, all of Yuri's inhibitions seemed to completely disappear, and the usually timid, soft spoken, quiet boy from Hasetsu became this wild, unapologetic creature of desire. This majestic creature, of course, currently had his backside skirting dangerously close to a zone that Viktor was sure would burst the moment it came in contact, if Chris' facial expression was of any indication. Viktor didn't mind a little harmless flirting, that was simply how Chris was. This, however, was quickly becoming far more than simple flirtation.

At that moment, the blond turned, making full eye contact with the shocked new coach.

And then, with a suggestive wink, proceeded to smack the distracted skater dancing upon him directly on his sweet little ass. This, of course, elicited a surprised yelp from Yuri, whose face became even more impossibly flushed than before.

And then Viktor was between them, grabbing the shocked, yet still dazed, Yuri by the shoulders.

Yuri beamed up at Viktor as the younger man leaned heavily into his coach, subconsciously rubbing his behind, which was sure to have a mark in the morning. This, of course, created an even greater reason for Viktor's slowly raging jealously to unfold. "Viktor! Chris was teaching me how to dance!" He slurred, beginning to regain the rhythm of the music. Like Yuri of all people needed dancing lessons...

Viktor shot a glance at the grinning man still behind him. "Well, wasn't that… Thoughtful of him." Viktor allowed, slowly leading the still energetic dancer off towards an empty booth. Chris followed silently, nodding to the other dancers as he left them.

Once Yuri was safely seated next to him, Viktor was more than annoyed to find that Chris had found his way into the booth right on the other side of Yuri.

"Viktor! What wonderful timing! We were just about to find some place to cozy down for the night." Chris explained, displaying his own level of intoxication as he nudged himself closer to Yuri. "I'm exhausted, but Yuri here seems to be bursting with energy! What extraordinary stamina…" Giacometti trailed off, smirking mirthfully at Viktor. "You must have put him through some extensive training."

Viktor smiled back, grabbing Yuri by the arm and pulling him so close, he was almost seated upon the older man's lap. "Yuri, are you ready to go? I've got a surprise for you back at the hotel."

Yuri perked up at the mention of a gift, though he didn't appear to be completely convinced. "But Viktor, it's not even-" Yuri hiccuped, then proceeded to laugh at his own interruption.

Before the silver haired man could speak, Chris leaned forward again, gently grasping Yuri's chin and turning the younger man's face towards his own. "Yuri, it is impossible to keep up with you. Come, let us find somewhere to relax for a bit." He paused, turning towards Viktor. "Perhaps we three can find a way to re-energize ourselves."

And that was it.

Viktor stood abruptly, pulling the surprised young man with him as they wound their way out from behind the booth. He smiled down at the still seated Chris, who was staring up at him with a strange mixture of eagerness and determination.

The Russian smiled. "I believe that the two of us will be sufficient, Chris, but the offer was flattering. Perhaps another time?" He turned to leave.

"Viktor."

He turned his head slightly, still supporting Yuri, who appeared to be much closer to passing out than he would have liked them to believe. "Christoph."

The blond's eyes narrowed as he stood, though he didn't move away from the table. The man moved with astounding grace, despite the copious amounts of alcohol that was sure to be flowing inside of him. Just that simple movement reminded Viktor of a predator marking his prey, and his smile wasn't in the least of ways disarming. It was fierce.

"If you aren't going to be competing with me on the ice, Nikiforov, than we will simply have to find a different way to battle." The corner of his lips rose the slightest bit as the oblivious Yuri moved to get a better grip on Viktor's shoulders.

Viktor chuckled as he turned back, guiding the unsteady Yuri along with him. His arm tightened around the younger skater's waist.

"When have you ever beaten me, Chris?" He replied without turning back. "You will simply have to settle with second, yet again."

'And it won't be me you'll be losing to.' Viktor thought as they finally made their way out into the brisk winter air.

Yuri was half asleep, his weary eyes fighting to stay open. "Viktor, it's cold..."

Viktor drew him into his chest, wrapping his arms snugly around the shorter man. He lowered his head as Yuri quivered, though not from the winter chill.

"Don't worry, Yuri... I have a surprise waiting for you at the hotel, remember?" The Russian whispered into his ear.

"It'll warm you right up."


End file.
